1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button including a capped button body and a tack member adapted to be joined with the body for attachment of the button to a garment fabric, and particularly to such button having a substantially hollow interior as it is attached to the garment fabric.
2. Prior Art
There are known various buttons of the type described which include a button body with a cap thereon and a tack member adapted to be joined with the body for attachment of the button to a garment fabric. The button body includes a hollow stem receptive of a shank of the tack member and having at one end a flange on which the cap is mounted. The button as attached to the garment fabric has a substantially hollow interior. With this arrangement, water or a solution would seep in and be entrapped in the button's hollow interior during washing or dyeing of the garment fabric and such entrapped liquid gradually corrodes the material of the button as time goes by. The button thus corroded is likely to stain the garment fabric and sometimes liquid drips from the same.